Day Dream
by MillenniumKitten
Summary: Day Dreams can happen anywhere. Walking down the street, in your bedroom, ridding your bike. For Yuki it happens in a cake shop with her friend. They're suddenly dropped into a Day Dream. Luka is missing, trapped in an endless dream. Can Yuki save her?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dream Eater Merry**_  
_

**I just finished watching the show so I figured that I'd give it a try at fan fiction for it. Let me know what you think please ^^**

* * *

__**Dream 1: Empty **

_Dreams…what are they really?_

_Fading memories that can be made into something._

_Like play dough, they're made to be molded and crushed only to be made into something_

_New._

"Yuki!" I jump at the sound of my name being called. It's after school and all I want to do is go home and show off my serious skills to the cranes hanging from my ceiling. It's my dearest wish to at least get to and beat the next boss before cramming my head full of the knowledge that my teachers decided to bestow upon me.

More than likely I'll get to the next _two_ bosses and then maybe consider doing my homework.

"Luka! What's up?" It's not uncommon for her to come looking for me after school.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk home together. You know? Be a girl for once and do stuff like this."

I resent that. "I am a girl thank you very much! Girls can act like boys…its part of our society and who says that a girl can't play video games and like pizza?"

"Whatever. It wouldn't kill you to act more like a girl. You skip everything! Dances, sleep overs, and you don't date anyone. There's a problem here and by my mother's name I will fix it!" She huffs. Whenever she gets like this I tend to turn up the Ipod that I had forgot to charge last night. "Now come on! Let's go eat cake or something! It'll be fun I swear."

"I have no objections to cake." I smile. Cake was something that I could and will gladly do even at the cost of my jean size. I had little to worry about lately, after all exams were a while away. The only thing that seemed to worry the people these days was the idea of some dream syndrome.

I don't know much about it but they say it strikes the younger people. Which would make sense to me. Dreams are born anew in their heads each and every day. One moment they want to be a Princess but the next they want to be a Super Hero. It just changes so fast.

"Cake!" Luka claps her hands a few good times before digging in. Sometimes I think that it's a ritual of hers to clap her hands like that. After all she seems to do it before any meal that she actually enjoys. Which involves anything with sweets.

"It's good." I remark when I fork some death by chocolate in my mouth. It's rich and dense with this super overly sweet taste to it.

"It's _good?_ What the heck is that?" Luka takes a bite out of my cake. "It's delicious! So good and so warm with this..."

_And there she goes. _

Her thing for sweets isn't just a thing anymore. Luka has a dream; she wants to be a famous patisserie. She's good so I don't blame her nor do I think that she won't make it. She has the drive, one of those people who can quite literally do anything if she puts her mind to it.

I remember a time when the local shelter was going to close down, she went right at it head first and raised the money they needed. Along with that she adopted her first cat. People followed her example and also adopted pets from the shelter.

She's amazing.

"Fresh cream!" She suddenly shouts a blue.

I flinch but say nothing as she continues to do an awkward little dance that has me blushing, feeling embarrassed for her. "You're a dork!" I shout with her.

That got me a nasty look filled with a zing of sparkle in her pretty eyes.

"So what's your dream?" Luka asks. "You've never discussed it before…"

"Dream?" I ask with my spoon in my mouth. "I don't know…I've never really thought about it before. I guess you could say that I don't really have a dream."

"Everyone has a dream! Isn't there something that you want to be when you grow up?"

"No. Not really."

"Nothing at all? I mean you're really good at video games…maybe you can design your own."

"Too much work."

"Lazy." She accuses.

I deny nothing with a smile. "You already know that."

"Still…there has to be something…" For this she looks into my eyes which means that she's being serious. I hate it when she's like this because that means that I have to give her an answer. "Anything…"

"I guess…my dream is to live in the now…to not have to worry about the future because it's going to come anyway. I want to be able to do what I want now." I say lazily. It was the only thing that I could think of to say, and just like time seemed to have stopped. My world broke like a glass falling to the floor.

When I turn my head to look back at Luka, she isn't there. Only an empty sea glass chair.

Empty.

I'm not sure what to do or what to say as I stare at it. I'm not in a coffee shop anymore. I'm not sure where I am.

The space that I'm in is empty only showing blackness and nothing else. The sea glass chair seems to be the only thing here, that and the one I'm sitting in. I stand to look around; perhaps this is all just a lousy joke.

Some joke that would be.

"Hello?" I ask hoping that someone would answer. When I get no answer I take a step. That one step lights up a small area. Another step lights up another and so on. Eventually I reach something that resembles a street light only this one is made up of vines and water lily dipped upside down. What looks like fireflies lights it up.

Shivering I watch.

From there it signals to the others to light up. One by one the path becomes clear and I can walk.

"Staircase." I eye it oddly. There at the end of the path is green sea glass stairs with no railing. It leads upward into the sky. When I look up I see something unbelievable. A castle standing tall and yet without support. The stair case squares out, spiraling high until it finally reaches my sea castle. "Wait a minute…this is ice! This isn't sea glass at all…that would explain why it's so cold."

The world that I thought to be made entirely of glass was really a palace of lovely colored ice. So pretty and yet so easy to walk on. I wondered how I could do this without slipping.

After all the first time I had slipped was merely walking down the street. Black ice.

Ice…how it shatters those around it.

"Better get climbing." I mutter to myself. If this was a world that I have conjured into my own then it's better to follow the path then to ignore and sit in the chair hoping that something would happen. Besides, Luka might have gone ahead hoping that I would follow.

Hesitantly, as if to test how secure it is, I touch my foot the icy step. When I don't fall I put all of my weight on it and begin to climb. One step becomes two and two become five before I find myself running up the steps not caring or wondering if I can fall. "Luka!" I shout as I run up the icy stair case.

No answer. It only makes me run harder. Faster and harder I run until I reach the palace, my legs strong even though I can hardly run like this back in my world. The palace is a lot larger then it first looked. It has towers, four of them.

The door opens wide when I approach although I hadn't knocked. It was as if it had been expecting me.

As soon as I step through the door though, I see nothing except steel. Swords are pointed all around me each tip against my neck cold as the ice that the castle is made of. In a perfect circle the swords form a perfect barrier.

The wielders of these swords were men cloaked in white, only shinning yellow eyes could be seen. Their hands were clothed with leather gloves. Emotionless.

Instantly I wanted to cry. Who knew that such a beautiful place held such vicious people.

I knew that even swallowing would cause some of the blades to scratch my skin so I held as still as possible.

"What are you doing? Release her, honestly where are your manners?" Instantly the guards backed off in a flurry of white. They formed an aisle, showing me the way to a man who stood with long elegant legs.

At first I suspected him to be a woman but the way he smiled was clearly that of a man.

"Your eyes…" It was the first thing that I had noticed. When I look at him I see not pupils but large white snowflakes. I can't tell if he's actually looking at me.

"Do you like them?" He asks.

I wasn't sure. "Where am I?"

"My palace…although I'm not exactly sure how you got here. Hence the whole attack dogs."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand…where am I? Where's Luka?"

"Luka? Oh your friend…yes she's in the palace elsewhere. Trapped no doubt…you humans tend to get lost rather easily after all." For some reason he finds this amusing.

If only this were a game. It would be easy, I would say something witty like 'Enough talk, time to die demon!' and run at him with my ultimate sword. "Give her back."

"Why? You're the one who dropped into my world…it's not the other way around. You don't make demands girl-"

"Give. Her. Back." I was surprised myself by my own audacity. After all, it was only moments ago that he had his guards pin me with swords and with no hopes or dreams of escaping.

His eyes narrow, his smile turns smug. "Or what?"

"You don't want to find out." Actually I had no plan, which I can tell he knows.

"She's interesting." All at once there's two of them now. He stands a little shorter, about my height and bored looking. His hair shines a lovely silver, covering one of his snowflake eyes. While the first man was elegant looking, he was more kiddy and quite frankly rather lazy looking. "Interesting…is a word I use nicely."

_Jerk!_ "…"

"How did she get in?" He looks up at the man from earlier who is grinding his teeth. Apparently he doesn't like the little freak.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"Go home." The little one looks at me. His expressions never seem to change. He takes a few steps toward me, I remain in my place. "Get out of here."

"B-But I'm interesting." I try.

He stops walking towards me. "Oh…right."

_Freak._

"Silas…Nero…what are you two doing?" From seemingly out of nowhere another one stalks. He looks like he's swallowed a handful of bugs as he grabs the little one, Nero, and pulls him back towards Silas. "Morons! What have you done? We do not invite humans without discussion!"

"Heh…you're the moron. A man who cannot feel when someone invades their own domain is a useless man indeed. Aiden." Yet another man that Silas seems to despise. He doesn't appear to like…well anyone.

"As sharp as ever. There's a reason why she was allowed in," Aiden's eyes narrow to almost a dangerous level. "It's because one of us wasn't pulling our weight."

"It's nice of you to point yourself out Aiden." Silas smirks.

Aiden rolls his eyes. "I was talking about you, moron. If you're too stupid to even realize this then-"

"Banzai." Nero claps his two hands together.

"One, two, three…" I count. There were only three men here and yet if I had counted the towers correctly then there should be four. "Where is the fourth?"

"Archery." Nero says. He seems to have forgotten about his earlier banzai moment. Silas and Aiden are still bashing heads. "Luke can shoot anything. Especially the hearts of women."

"Letcher." Aiden snarls immediately.

"His skills are quite admirable." Silas nods to himself.

"There are no women here…" I note. Neither one of them decide to comment on this so it's left to hang in the air in an awkward silence.

"Anyway…we're sending you back home. You're too much of a risk, to have you appear so suddenly. We don't know why you're here and clearly neither do you. Perhaps it's merely coincidence but I'm not willing to take the chance in case it isn't." Aiden holds his palm out like he's going to push me. "Nero, Silas!"

"Now hold on a minute," I object. "Where's Luka! I want my friend back!"

"Ah…Luka. She's such a pretty girl. Now why would we want to give her up?" Silas says. He's leaning forward, his snow white hair falling with him. I swear that he looks exactly like a woman. "I know…how about we play a game of sorts? Every night we'll open the portal to our world where you may search our palace. Now mind you it's bigger than it looks

"We'll go on with our everyday twists and turns and you may wander the place perhaps even get lost. When the night is over we'll send you back home where you can go off and be a human. If you can find her we'll return you both without any harm at all," Silas looks to Nero who's nodding lightly. I wondered if he even knew what he was agreeing to. ''And if you can't…then you'll be like our little mouse trapped in a maze that has no exit."

"And if I don't accept?" I ask.

Silas shrugs. "Then we keep her and you go home anyway."

"Or," My eyes lower just as Aiden's had done. I'm hoping that I look just as intimidating. "You could just hand her over because she deserves to go home. She has a family that will worry about her. Do you understand that by keeping her here that you're going to destroy any potential life and happiness she has/is going to have? You're going to ruin her to play a stupid game."

"It's the price you're paying for entering into a place that is not yours." Silas explains. He seems so sure of himself that I had entered here on purpose. "With everything that you do, there's a price to pay. This is yours. Welcome to our domain girl…welcome to the dream world."

With that he held out his palm alongside with Aiden's. Instantly I am pushed by some unseen force. The world shatters like someone has punched it.

Just like that as ice falls transforming into snow I am back in the cake shop as if nothing has happened.

Except that…across from me I see nothing except an empty chair.

And then I start to cry.

* * *

**I don**'**t think I've ever wrote something like this O_O it's kind of fun. Thanks for reading, one reviewer will keep me writing *hint hint***


End file.
